


And things that go crunch in the night

by provencepuss



Series: hallowe'en past present and to come [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hallowe'en breakfast in bed has its hazards for Hutch<br/>(hey that's alliteration!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And things that go crunch in the night

Crunch

 

 

Hutch's hearing came into focus. Not enough to wake him entirely - just enough to keep him alert.

 

 

Crackle

 

 

Whatever it was....whoever it was ...it was in his apartment.

 

 

Hiss

 

 

And it was getting closer. It was in the bedroom.

 

 

Tickle

 

 

It was touching his arm. He shivered. His ears were on high alert...nothing! Nothing, but the sound effects of something in his room.

 

 

Whisper

 

 

Something that was moving close to him, displacing air and draughts around his ears.

 

 

Plop

 

 

What the f....? Something wet touched his ear. Dripped into his ear. Whatever it was ....it seemed gelatinous. Blobbish. Cold.

 

 

 

There was nothing for it. Hutch opened one wary eye.

 

 

"Thought ya'd never wake up!"

 

 

Starsky grinned down at him. He was holding a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other.

 

 

"What are you eating?" the contents of the bowl appeared to be luminescent.

 

 

"Hallowe'en Pops"

"What?"

Starsk sat down on the edge of the bed proffering the contents of the bowl.

The cereal emitted an eerie green glow.

"Starsky...are you sure that stuff is .....no forget it!"

"Is it what? Oh you mean the flavor....chocolate malted mint." He grinned and licked his lips. His tongue was slightly green.

"No, I was wondering if that stuff was safe to eat."

"Safe..." Starsky said in a deep, croaky voice. "Safe....." He put the bowl on the bed and made great show of inspecting the backs of his hands; feeling his teeth with his forefinger; running his fingers through his hair as if searching for something on top of his head. He smiled. "No undesirable side effects so far."

He pulled back the blanket and slid down next to Hutch and carefully guided his partner into position. "The packet said it's an aphrodisiac" he whispered in Hutch's ear. Hutch could already feel the confirmation of that pressing against his butt.

 

"I guess that is a desirable side effect." Hutch said.

 

 

"Yeah; I guess it is."

 


End file.
